Interra Enochis
Interra Enochis is a Plane of the Exteria Multiverse. As its name implies, it is a hypothetical future to Interra, following a specific Timeline. Its current Territory Lord, if any, is unknown. Morphology History According to Enochian lore, humans were once a lost race, wandering through space, until they were saved by Enoch, a powerful messiah, emperor and inventor. However, Enoch was eventually betrayed by Nephilim Shemzahai, causing his downfall; nevertheless, his seven disciples took on his teachings and managed to create Interra Enochis, a massive stellar empire, in his name. Politics Interra Enochis is an empire built upon the Enochian notion of "transcending one's humanity". As a result, this empire abides by rationality and faith entwined, with little to no place for personal emotion. To be human, or "hominis", is the worst status possible, even lower than that of slave. People wear masks as to conceal their desires, and act according to a complex, spiritual and moral code. The main castes in Interra Enochis are as follows: * The High Sphere represents the Emperor and his family, labeled as Deus. * The First Sphere regroups Imperial champions (Seraphim), priests and religious figures (Cherubim), and other Nobles belonging to the Seven Noble Houses (Ophanim). The First Sphere is the only one allowed to use Animus. * The Second Sphere regroups high-ranked employees and executives (Dominions), lesser employees and workers (Virtues) and the bulk of Enochian armies (Powers). They are allowed to have a name and possess several rights. * The Third Sphere includes negotiators and artisans (Principalities), craftsmen and workers (Archangels) and servants and slaves (Angels). They possess minimal rights and are at the highest Spheres' disposal. * Beyond the third sphere lies Hominis - those who have been disgraced and stripped of their mask and title, a fate worse than death in Enochian culture. Religion Enochian devoted worship Enoch as a god-like mortal who freed mankind from its condition and weakness and allows through his teachings to achieve ascension and transcendence. To this end, they meditate and pray, awakening their senses through Animus, and attempt to free themselves from the bindings of mortal needs and desires, as to follow a sense of purity. Geography Interra Enochis covers an immense range of solar systems, most of them categorized in ten main sectors: * Empyreus: Luxurious, regal planets controlled by the Enochian Imperial Family. * Aeden: Vast, newly discovered lush planets conquered by the Fortitudo. * Arcadia: Hidden, watery planets and exoplanets housing the Temperentia. * Areboth: Rough, volcanic lands that act as the dominion of the Iustitia. * Elyseum: Distant, mystical planets and sectors home to the Sapientia. * Hesperid: Places of meaningful history under the jurisdiction of the Fidelitas. * Nirvana: Bountiful, merchant sectors under the control of the Gratia. * Paradiso: Graceful, elaborated sectors under the rule of the Oratio. * Terra Incognita: Unexplored. * Void: Forbidden territories. Races Evolving from Humans, Nobles are the main race of Interra Enochis, and act as its ruling force. Nephilim also play a predominant role as their main foes. For a more complete list, see Enochian Races. Magic Magic in Interra Enochis doesn't exist per se, but Animus, the ability to control reality with one's mind, is common among Nobles. Technology Technology in Interra Enochis is extremely advanced, with a few corner exceptions (for example, a ban on artificial intelligence and machine learning due to religious reasons). Of note is the Flamberge, an oscillating rapier-like weapon that can cut through anything. House House Fidelitas Associated with Loyalty, the color Orange, and the Lamb. They are the Empire's guardians, serving as morality protectors and are as such tasked with defeating those tainted by Nephilim. An extremely strict education, bordering on brainwashing, makes Fidelitas members uniformly selfless and absolutely devoted. House Fortitudo Associated with Courage, the color Green, and the Lion. They represent the Empire's main colonial force, generals and army, while also acting as its lead pilots and spaceship experts. Many of them are missionaries or famed conquerors. House Gratia Associated with Generosity, the color Purple, and the Unicorn. Merchants and protectors, the wealthiest House of Interra Enochis is mostly pacifistic and kind, helping others whenever they can, while reaping benefits from mutual friendship and generosity. House Iustitia Associated with Justice, the color Red, and the Bull. They represent the Empire's inquisition and armed force. Often described as lacking subtlety or elegance, they are the Empire's enforcers, and all possess a licence to kill. House Oratio Associated with Hope, the color Yellow, and the Peacock. They are the Empire's main diplomats and artists and function as a political power below the emperor, often serving as messengers, while using their influence and connection to act as a fearsome force. House Sapientia Associated with Wisdom, the color Indigo, and the Eagle. Wise men, guardian of sacred scriptures and master of Animus, they are the spiritual guides of other Houses and are often sought upon for their insight, advice and mystical powers. House Temperentia Associated with Temperence, the color Blue, and the Fish. They are the empire's experts in technology and often act as pacifistic envoys, negotiating with other clans and seldom immersing themselves in other conflicts - rather using the quarrels between other houses to sell their own, manufactured weapons. Category:Plane Category:Interra Enochis